theelderscrollsskyrimfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Comandi Console
TESTO TRADOTTO SOLO IN PARTE La console viene aperta con il tasto \ che sulla tastieraviene prima del tasto 1 e sotto quello ESC. Codici che usano il comando "Passare" (in Inglese "Toogle") (*non* c'e' differenza fra minuscole e maiusclole, "a" e ugale a "A"): *'Addfac <''variable>''' 1 '- Aggiunge l'NPC selezionato ad una fazione. Puo' causare comportamenti indesiderati e cambi di routine. Al posto di Addfac puo' essere usato Addfaction. **'Addtofaction 19809 1 - 'Aggiunge l'NPC al gruppo sposati, permettendo al giocatore di sposare quel personaggio. **'Addtofaction 0005A1A4 1 - Aggiunge l'NPC alla fazione alleata al giocatore , che rendera un personaggio ostile al giocatore un personaggio non-ostile. **'Addtofaction 5C84D' 1 '-' Aggiunge l'NPC al gruppo dei possibili seguaci del giocatore. Comunque se non sono in buoni rapporti con voi non vi seguiranno. *'Tg '- Altera la visulalizzazione dell'erba *'TTL' - Abilita / Disabilita LOD, che riduce drasticamente la distanza di messa a fuoco dello scenario (puo' essere utile per un guadagnio di prestazioni o per alcuni errori con il LOD) *'Addshout - '''Aggiunge l'urlo selezionato alle abilita' del giocatore. Codici Urli. Gli urli anche parti di magie quindi ai fini del funzionamento di questo comando bisognera' avere la magia sbloccata. *'Equipitem '- Forza il personaggio selezionato (sul tuo personaggio e' necessario usare il comando "player.equipitem") a equipaggiare uno specifico oggetto, se presente nel loro inventario. **'Showinventory -''' Questo comando puo' essere usato con quello sopra per visualizzare il codice degli oggetti nell'inventario del personaggio **'Player.equipement '- Questo comando puo' essere usato per equipaggiare oggetti altrimenti non equipaggiabili. *'SetPlayerRace '- Utilizzando questo comando permette di cambiare la tua razza usare il menu mostrarazza, ma non si ottiene il lusso del menu'. *'coc qasmoke -' Questo comando vi portera' alla stanza di prova con tutti gli oggetti e tutti le interfaccie di creazione del gioco. State attenti ad aprire armadi contenenti armi e armature incantate visto che potrebbe causare il crash del gioco (in alcuni casi il potrebbe semplicemente smettere di rispondere agli input, se cio' avvenisse, siate pazienti e aspettate che carichi) *'Setstage '- Questo comando consente di settare il livello di progressione di una missione., richiede un unico unico codice ID; dotore di missione e.s. mg (Mages Guild), tg (Thieves Guild), il numero corrispondente al numero della missione rispetto alla quetline, seguito da un numero (non si ha ancora lavorato abbastanza per sapere con esattezza il valore di un attributo). Uso - setstage mg01 200 *'coc '' - '''Questo comando vi teletrasportera' in qualunque luogo avrete selezionato. **Esempio: coc riverwood, oppure coc Whiterun **Nota: Non tutte le destinazioni hanno un codice coc conosciuto **Nota 2: COC non vi teletraportera nello stesso punto del viaggio rapido *'fov x - regola in campo visivo (inserisci un valore) *'showracemenu - '''Apre il menu' di caratterizzazione del personaggio. **Nota: Il livello di magicka, stamina e salute verranno distribuiti equamente in base al livello del vostro personaggio. Rimuovera' ogni Perk distribuito. **Nota 2: Assicuratevi di essere in terza persona prima di modificare il vostro personaggio, altrimenti sarete invisibili e quindi di vedere i cambiamenti fatti al personaggio. **'NOTE3: can be Used as Vampire to fix Odd Skin/Facecolor Matchings and will not Spread your Stamina/Magica/Health Levels while you use it as Vampire, if you changed something while be Vampire and Cure yourself with lycanthropy the light Skin will stay...but also here you can use Showracemenu and alter it back to normal again without merging Stam/Magic/Health (can only confirm this as Argonian) **'NOTE4:' will NOT modify your attributes/skills/points/etc. unless you change the race, sex, or select a preset from the list. Modifying purely cosmetic things like skin color/warpaint/hair/face shape/etc. will leave your points unchanged. TIP: if the character moves it's hands in front like they were tied, it's a clear indication that the skills will be messed up; if the hands remain parallel to the body it's fine. **'NOTE5:' A way to fix the modified attributes error is to simply re-equip your gear. It may not be the best fix but it is better than nothing. **'NOTE6: '''will remove racial resistances when used until you re-load from the main menu.' ' *'TMG - Toggle God Mode a modalita' Dio(ON) (invincibilita', rimozione del limite massimo di peso, rimozione del limite massimo di stamina e magicka) *'''TIM - Toggle Immortal Mode a nodalita' Immortale(ON) (fa si che la tua salute non raggiunga mai lo zero indipendentemente da cio che di accade o da quanto danno ti viene inflitto (anche le fatality non ti uccideranno) pero' non concede altri bonus come per il TGM *'TCL - '''Toggle Collision in modalita Collisione(OFF) ( ti permette di attraversare i muri e di camminare nell'aria). Puoi disattivare l'effetto ridigitando il codice. * Nota: ho fatto dei test e ho notato che quando si attiva il codice, gli NPC non riescono a muoversi. *'TM''' - Toggle Menus a modalita Menu(OFF) (rimuove l'UHD e tutte le interfaccie grafiche). *'TMM (0) - '''Rimuove o aggiunge tutti punti di interese (tmm 1 shows, tmm 0 clears)(tmm 0 rimuove tutti i punti di interessa sulla mappa finora scoperti) *'TFC - Toggle Freefly Cam in modalita Telecamera Libera(ON) (Permette alla camera di girare liberamente, ma non potrai dare input al tuo personaggio) *'TAI - '''Toggle Artificial Intelligence a inteligenza artificiale(OFF) (Blocca gli NPC, non potranno camminare, parlare o fare qualunque altra cosa). *'TCAI - 'Toggle Combat Artificial Intelligence a inteligenza artificiale bellica(OFF) (Stesso discorso per il TAI semplicemente che funziona solo sulle capacita' belliche, quindi gli NPC non potranno attaccarti). *'TDetect - 'Toggle Al Detection in modalita Rivelamento(OFF) (Puo' rimanere in modalita' furtiva e nessuno ti notera', non funziona per il borseggio) *'TC - 'Toggle Controls Driven (se lìho usi quando hai selezionato un NPC ne assumerai in controllo spostandoti da tua a quello selzionato ma non portai immettere input) (meglio assicurarsi che il tuo personaggio sia visibile all'NPC) Codici di comando utilizzabili sul giocatore: *'player.addperk - '(000581e7 per Fiamme crescenti a livello 1 ; "player.addperl 000581e7") **(per trovare id del perk usare il comando 'help "(perk name)" 4', quindi aggingete ogni livello in ordine). Assicuratevi di mettere le virgolette e lo spazio come fatto sopra. (Cio' funziona anche con gli oggetti nel caso avessi bisogno di trovare il loro codice). **Alcuni id di perk sono raccolti Qui. **Questo comando e' attualmente glitch e i perk potrebbero non avere effetto. *'player.removeperk - 'Rimuove un perk imparato, non restituisce il punto utilizzato. Utile nel caso si voglia ricostruire il proprio personaggio. *'player.addspells - 'Aggiunge una magia, malattia o potere al tuo personaggio. (Per esempio: "player.addspell 0007e8e1" Per evoca Droug) *'palyer.additem - '(F per il denaro, A per il grimaldelli; "player.additem F 100" aggiunge 100 septim). Codici Oggetti. *'player.additem ''-1 ''Rimuove un oggeto nel proprio inventario. Utile per gli oggetti di missione bloccati. *player.removeitem 1 - Rimuove l'oggetto selzionato dal vostro inventario. *'player.drop - '''Questo omando fara' cadare l'oggetto dal vostro inventario. Cio' e' utile nel qual caso di oggetti di missione bloccati che non vuoi semplicemente eliminare. **Nota: ATTENZIONE! se lascerai cadere del tuo inventario le antiche profezie esse scompariranno! se questo accade digitare "player.additem 0002d513 1 che l riaggiungera all'inventario. *'player.showinvetory - Elenca i codici di cio' che e' contenuto nell'inventario. PgSu e PgGiu per scorrere. *'player.setcrimegold XXX - '''Impostare un valore alto se si vuole combattere o uno basso se si vuole essere liberi. **'NOTE: 'Each city has a different bounty which requires the faction id to be included in the syntax to work properly. Faction id's can be found by typing 'help "city name" 4' then using the id number following FACTN: in the above format. *'player.setlevel X''' - Ti fa salire al livello selezionato (o scendere) *plater.moveto X - Ti fa spostare da un NPC. X sta per il codice id dell'NPC. E.s: se ti vuoi spostare rapidamente fino a Wujeeta, inserisci nella console player.moveto 00019ddf e ci arriverai subito. *'player.teachword - '''Aggiunge una parola di potere ad un Urlo. Gli ID delle parole possono essere trovate con il comando "help 4" e riconosciute dal tag WOOP. **Nota: Le parole che non figurano nel menu' Urli sono scritte come si pronunciano in lingua draconica. Quindi, alcuni parole possono essere scritte come N4 invece di Nah (Che e' la seconda parola dell'Urlo Sussurro dell'aura). Altre parole dovrebbero invece essere scritte normalmente e non dovrebbero essere difficili da trovare - Lista di parole e loro suono *'player.setav - 'Imposta le Caratteristiche del Giocatore. **'player.setav - 'imposta il livello delle Abilita' - Lista Abilita' Console . E.s.: "player.setav marksman 50" imposta il livello di arceria a 50 **'player.setav - 'Per attributo si puo' mettere healthSalute, stamina, magicka, meleedamageprimario, caryweigthtrasportabile. Alcuni attributi potrebbero tornare allo stato originario dopo aver ricaricato. **'player.setav dragonsouls - 'Imposta il numero di anime di drago ancora inutilizzate. **'player.setav shoutcoverymult <moltiplicatore> - 'Cambia il tempo di ricarica degli Urli. Il moliplicatore e' originariamente impsotato su 1. Un moltiplicatore 0 fa si che sia possibile iusare subito l'Urlo. Valori piu' alti faranno si che il caricamento sia piu' lento di quello standard. **'player.setav speedmult - 'Al posto di percentuale bisogna inserire un valore, il quale variera la tua velocita' (100=100%). Per modificare corettamente la vostra velocita' e necessario che vi troviate in modalita' furtiva, o correndo o estraendo/rinfoderando l'arma. (Puo' causare il crash del gioco quando si attraversa una nuova area troppo velocemente). *'player.modav '- Modifica le Caratteristiche del Giocatore di numero. Questo comando puo' modificare gli stessi valori si "player.setav", ma funziona come potenziamento depotenziamento permanente, invece che come modificatore del numero base del valore. (con setav devi decidere quanto alto deve essere un valore (E.s. Arceria a 50), mentre con modav decidi quanti punti togliere o aggiungere a quell'abilita') **'player.modav - 'Potenzia o depotenzia un'abilita'- Lista Abilita' Console - del valore immesso nello spazio numero. E.s. per esempio se il valore di distruzione e 30, "player.modav destruction 10" aggiungera 10 punti all'abilita' portandola a 40 (l'abilita' si colorera' di verde come se fosse influenzata da una pozione o un oggetto), mentre "player.modav destruction -10" togliera' 10 punti all'abilita' portandola a 20 (l'abilita' si colorera di rosso ). **'player.modav -'Attributi come health (salute), magicka, meleedamage(danno primario) e carryweigth (peso trasportabile) posso essere potenziati o depotenziati con questo comando. diversamente da player.setav player.modav cambia gli attributi secondari in maniera momentanea e torneranno ai loro valori originali dopo aver ricaricato. **'player.modav dragonsouls - 'da il numero di anime di drago specificato. *'player.forceav - 'dovrebbe essere evitato visto che ignora i calcoli automatici del gioco come bonus per oggetti, bonus magie, ect. *'player.placeatme ' - mette un uoggetto o un personaggio vicino a te. (per esempio "player.placeatme 457fc, creera' un personaggio casuale del tipo elfo del bosco) **Nota: Attenzione quando si piazza un NPC vicino a voi. Se si crea un NPC con nome si fara' una copia esatta di quello esistente con uguali script. *'setessential 0/1 - 'rende un NPC mortale o immortale. Questo codice necessita dell'Id di base e non quello di riferimento ottenibile cliccando sull'NPC nella console. Qui sono elencati gli Id di base degli NPC Alri codici utili: *'bat ' - Puoi creare un documento di testo o Blocco note per fare un "batch" o una lista di comandi da eseguire tutti insieme. Tutto cio' che devi fare e aprire il Blocco note e digitare i comandi iniziando una nuova riga per ognino di essi. Cio' e' particolarmente utile se si vuole fare cose come aggiungere materiale, creare pozioni, ingredienti ect.., senza la necessita di dover tenere il gioco in modalita' minimizzata e guardare i codici. ** '''Nota: '''Dopo aver creato il documento di testo, metterlo nella directory principale di skyrim e assicuarsi che come estenzione abbi .txt. *'help - 'usato cosi' mostrara tutti i codici della console con descrizione. Aggiungere una descrizione per trovare gli Id. (e.s. "elven armor" 0 mostrera' tutti gli Id che includono elven armor nel loro nome (lo 0 imposta il limite dei risultati, 0 indica illimitati). Cio puo' essere utile per cercare qualunque cosa nel gioco come opzioni dialogo, magie posti ect... *'movetoqt xxx - 'Ti teletrasporta all'obbiettivo, rimpizziare xxx con Id missione. *'showquesttargets - 'mostra tutti gli Id delle missioni in corso, in caso di piu' di quattro missioni alcuni potrebbero essere usclusi nella lista. (PgSu , PgGiu per scorrere) *'advskill - 'da al giocatore il numero desiderato di punti abilita' (e.s. advskill onehanded 100 ) (dopo alcuni test si e' scoperto che il numero alla fine del codice indica i punti uso e non i punti abilita', e.s. se si usa advskill onehanded 100 portera' l'abilita' avanti di 100 punti e non l'impostera a 100. - Caratteristiche del Giocatore *'incPCS - 'Aumenta l'abilita di un punto (e.s incskill onehanded) - Caratteristiche del Giocatore *'qqq - 'fa uscire immediatamente dal gioco. *'unlock - 'sblocca la serratura dell'oggetto selezionato. *'lock xxx - 'Blocca la serratura dell'oggetto selezionato seguito dalla difficolta' (massimo 100) *kill - uccide il bersaglio selezionato. *'killall - 'uccide tutti gli ostili nelle immediate vicinanze. *'resurection - 'fa resuscitare un bersaglio morto (se e' stato spogliato dei propri oggetti una volta resuscitato non li riavra) *'removeallitems - 'Seleziona il personaggio desiderato dalla console e digita il comando per togliere tutto del loro inventario compresi i vestiti. *'removeallitems player - 'rimuove tutti gli oggetti dall'inventario del bersaglio e li trasferisce nel tuo. *'psb - 'Sblocca tutte le magie e gli Urli del gioco. Veranno sbloccate anche quelle usate durante i test di gioco e poi non integrate. *'caqs - 'Complta tutti i livelli di una missione (puo' causare bug) *'player.advlevel - 'Forza il livellamento del giocatore (non da un nuovo perk) *'enableplayerscontrols - 'questo codice permette di abilitare il controllo sul giocatore durante le scene cinematografiche dove solitamente sono bloccati. *'sexchange - 'cambia il sesso dell'NPC selezionato o del giocatore stesso *'set timescale to '- Imposta la velocita dello scorrere del tempo (16 e' quello impostato 1 e quello reale). *'sw - "Start Weather", which will bring on the sequence of the current weather to the one specified (usage: sw (WeatherID), which for instance, sw c8220 will likely make a rainstorm form (though it may vanish quickly depending on which area of the game your in, due to the area's climate being forced (like where rain isn't common)). See Weather IDs (Skyrim) for more weather IDs to use. *'fw' - "Force Weather", which will automatically change the current weather to the one specified (usage: fw (WeatherID), which for instance, "fw 10fef8" forces the darkened Sovngarde weather no matter which area of the game you're in (may also vanish as with the sw command). See Weather IDs (Skyrim) for more weather IDs to use. Codes using NPC target (click NPC then type code): *'additem '' ''' - Can be used to deck out your follower, or set the barter gold amount for a merchant ("additem F 1000" adds 1000 gold to their available amount) Skyrim Item Codes *'modav ' - Adds the specified amount to the NPCs current value. Can be used to make followers practically immortal by using "health" as the value and a high number for amount. Skyrim Actor Values *'forceav '- Forces the specified value to the amount selected. Skyrim Actor Values *'setav ' - As above, but some values don't stay set through saves. Skyrim Actor Values *'player.setrelationshiprank ' '- '''used to set an NPCs disposition towards the player. IE "player.setrelationshiprank player 4" will set the selected NPC's relationship rank to 4 (the highest). **If this doesn't help when attempting to add Follower dialogue to an NPC, as it didn't for me, try '''setrelationshiprank '''and ''then 'player.setrelationshiprank ', where is the ID of the NPC you want to become a follower. Coupled with the above faction modification, this works on all nonessential NPCs in my experience. Codes using Object target (click object then type code), very useful for housedecoration: *GetPos - Returns the position value of given axis(x,y, z) of the target *SetPos - Sets the position value of given axis(x,y, z) of the target. *GetAngle - Returns the value of given rotational axis(x,y,z) of the target. *SetAngle - Sets the value of given rotational axis(x,y,z) of the target (the change happens when the targeted object is picked up). *MarkForDelete - Seems to delete an item from your house.